


No Chance

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Fluff, High School, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, haru is an ass, katara basically calls him out, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Haru knows Ty Lee is the prettiest girl in the school and he thinks she'd be a great girlfriend. Katara knows that Haru knows nothing about Ty Lee so she decides to show him just how wrong he is.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	No Chance

“Will you introduce me to your friend Ty Lee,” Haru asked Katara as she closed her locker before lunch. 

“Uh, I guess,” Katara replied with a shrug. “Why?”

“She gives off really good vibes. Is she really like that once you get to know her,” Haru asked. 

Katara shifted her bag onto her shoulder and began to walk towards the cafeteria, motioning with her head for Haru to follow her. 

“She’s very sweet and laid back around me but we aren’t that close,” she answered. 

“You’re in the same group aren’t you?”

“Yeah but her close friends are Azula and Mai and also Suki,” Katara replied.

“Oh yeah, I do see her with Azula a lot,” Haru commented as they entered the lunchroom. “It’s strange how they’re friends isn’t it? They seem nothing alike. Azula’s kind of intimidating and mean and cutthroat and Ty Lee is pretty and giggly and fun.” 

When Katara reached the table her friends usually sat at, she noticed she was the first to arrive. She sat and invited Haru to sit next to her. 

“Why the sudden interest,” Katara asked, unzipping her bag and pulling out her lunch. The first thing she opened was a tupperware of stewed prunes. 

“Well, I’ve been in a few classes with her but we’ve never formally met. She doesn’t have a boyfriend does she,” Haru asked brushing back his hair. 

“Oh,” Katara said, placing down her prune. “You want to ask her out.”

“Yeah, of course. That’s why I want you to introduce us. She has a boyfriend doesn’t she?”

Katara made a face. “Nope, she does not have a boyfriend.”

“Why did you think I wanted to be introduced if it wasn’t to ask her on a date?”

Katara shrugged. “Lots of people seem to want to meet her and it's no sweat off my back to introduce one friend to another.” 

Katara’s friends trickled into lunch and eventually she got pulled into a heated debate with Aang and Sokka about the best animal to ride on. Haru sat and waited for Ty Lee to come. 

She walked in with a crowd of girls in the Kyoshi Warrior squad but she broke off from them to sit down at the table, greeting everyone. 

Haru nudged Katara under the table bringing her attention to the girl dressed all in pink, unwrapping her nikuman. 

“Ty Lee,” Katara said, diverting the gymnast’s attention. “I want to introduce you to my friend Haru,” she said, gesturing at the boy. “We walked together from English so I invited him to lunch and I’m not sure if the two of you have met,” she lied, smoothly. 

“Hey Haru! How’s it going,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “Didn’t we have a class together last year?”

“Yeah, P.E.” Haru replied, trying to sound as suave as possible. 

“That’s right! You’re an earthbender right,” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, leaning back in an attempt to look cool. “I’m on the pro bending squad.”

“More like a benchwarmer,” Toph shouted from across the table. “I could take this kid with both feet covered,” she said, and burst out laughing. 

Haru blushed. 

“Well I’m not as good as Toph,” he muttered. 

“I’m sure you’re very good,” Ty Lee said reassuringly. 

“Thank you,” Haru said. “Hey I wanted to ask, would -” 

Haru cut himself off when he noticed Ty Lee was no longer listening. 

Azula, Mai and Zuko entered the lunchroom and began walking toward their table and as soon as Ty Lee heard their voices she shot up. 

“‘Zula!” she called ecstatically as the firebending prodigy looked for her. 

Azula smiled softly and let the gymnast throw herself into her arms. Mai and Zuko both rolled their eyes and sat down. 

“I’ve missed you,” Ty Lee murmured, pressing her forehead against Azula’s. 

Azula tilted forward and captured Ty Lee’s lips in a kiss. 

“It’s only been a few hours,” she said when she pulled back. 

Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s hand and pulled her down to the lunch table next to her, leaning against her girlfriend. 

“You’ll never believe what happened during second period,” Ty Lee said excitedly, as Azula pulled out her food. 

“Hmm,” Azula hummed lightly, “why don’t you tell me and I’ll be the judge of that.” 

“Okay,” Ty Lee said and she started dramatically telling the story, swinging her arms and doing voices, while her girlfriend listened and nodded.

Haru sat silent, forgotten. 

Katara turned to him with a smirk. 

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Katara said. 

“She just has a girlfriend,” Haru finished. 

“Yep,” Katara tutted. 

“You led me on,” Haru accused. 

“You asked me to introduce you to my friend who you clearly know nothing about so you could ask her out just because you’re the last one of your friends without a significant other. At least I know what’s going on in the school.”

“I know what’s going on in the school,” Haru said defensively. 

“Oh yeah?” Katara said. “Hey Azula,” Katara said, cutting off Ty Lee’s story. 

Azula shifted her attention to the waterbender and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“How long have you been dating Ty Lee,” Katara asked.

Azula flicked out a few fingers and looked back at Katara. 

“Almost four years,” she said, “with a three month hole in the beginning there but I like to gloss over that.”

Ty Lee maneuvered herself so she was underneath her girlfriend’s arm, pressed up as close to her side as she could get. 

“I can’t believe it’s been that long,” Ty Lee said. “We’ve been dating for almost as long as Mai’s brother has been alive.”

Mai sighed deeply. “Tom Tom might never remember a world where ‘Tyzula’ isn’t a thing,” she deadpanned. 

“Tyzula,” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow?

“We have a ship name,” Ty Lee exclaimed. “How cute,” she said and kissed Azula’s cheek, causing the fire bender to blush. 

Nobody noticed that Haru had left. Nobody would have cared.


End file.
